She's gone
by Liv64
Summary: "As he arrived at the lab everyone stared. People he hardly knew pat his back and everyone looked at him as if he'd lost a love one. He had."
1. Chapter 1

My newest story.

Any comments would be so awesome.

Thanks and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** Bones is not mine, its probably better that way, Hart has done an awesome job.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been missing for just over five months, and Booth had never been this way.

He sat in his small apartment living room and drank his seventh beer of the night. His brother sat next to him, staring at him. Booth hadn't gone to work in over three months and had hardly uttered a word for the past week. Every day one of his friends would visit him to make sure he was alright.

"Seeley," Jared said interrupting the loud silence, "this is ridiculous, she wouldn't want this, you know that."

Booth turned his head only slightly and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"You don't know what she would want. You don't know her." He said flaring his nostrils at his baby brother.

The boys sat in silence; Jared stood up and told Seeley he was going for the night. When the door closed, Booth stood and went to bed. He didn't take a shower, didn't change, didn't do anything, and as he lay in bed, as he knew would happen, he couldn't fall asleep. He lay there, his eyes closed and all he could see was her face. His eyes shot open at the sight of her beautiful smile.

When light made its way through his bedroom window in the morning, he got up. Pulled off his black t-shirt, and slipped on a white wife-beater. He pulled off his boxers and pulled on another pair and walked into the kitchen. He hadn't slept at all, and his head ached. He grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and let them fall from the box into his bowl. There was a knock at his door.

"Hi Booth." Angela said, as he opened the door revealing her behind it.

"Hi." He left the door open and walked away, she stepped in and closed the door behind herself.

"Okay, Booth this isn't fair. Brennan went missing five and a half months ago, I lost my best friend, and I don't want to lose you too." She couldn't contain her sobs, and her head hung forwards. Booth walked from the kitchen. To Angela's great surprise he didn't look sorry or sad, he looked blank.

"We all miss her. God damn it Booth!" She shouted as her tears overflowed. His face showed nothing. Except the single tear that fell from his eye, immediately he lifted his hand to his face and wiped it away. But for one second Angela saw Booths emotion for what it was. Heartbreak. He had given up hope, and there was no way in hell they would find Brennan if they didn't believe she was out there. Angela decided to take a different approach.

"We have some things that could be associated with Brennan. We found her watch. We also found something else." He looked up, his face tortured.

"What.. else?" His voice cracked.

"We found the bracelet you gave her. You did give it to her right. The one with the initials B&B."

"B-b.." he took a deep breath, holding back tears, "Booth, and Bones."

"We found it near the Washington Monument, Booth we can find her." He leant his shoulder against the door frame.

"Yeah? What makes you sure?" He said, no sense of humour in his tone.

"Because it's Brennan. You really think she'll give up that easy? We've found her before. We can do it again. But I will need your help Booth. We all will." He stood there sombrely. Thinking about her idea. He did agree, Bones was tough she would try and live. He nodded. Angela ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He just stood there.

He woke up the next day, rolled out of her bed. He had decided to sleep there that night. He thought it would make it easier to sleep, and just as he'd suspected he slept better than he had in weeks. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and some white socks. He pulled on a green t-shirt that read "Big Boy" on the front in red block writing. He and Parker both had one. He walked to her desk and ran his hand over her many stacks of paper. Chewing the inside of his lip he pulled open her drawer. Inside it lay her next book, un-finished, and he fought the urge to touch it. Wanting so badly to see the words she'd written. See if she'd mentioned him at all. He decided not to.

All of them stood outside her door, Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets. Each of their faces drained and disturbed, they all put on fake smiles as Booth pulled the door open. Booth wasn't the only one who'd been affected by Brennan's death. In fact Sweets and Angela had both taken a few weeks off work and Hodgins had suffered from the worst insomnia of his life. Even Cam, who'd not always gotten along with Brennan was having a hard time, she had been having trouble working without Brennan's incessant corrections and explanations.

"You ready?" Cam said as the group stepped into the apartment. It smelled of Brennan.

"Yeah," Booth replied grabbing his coat, "You?" He looked around at his colleagues, their façades had faltered and each and every one of their faces showed that they were on the verge of breaking down. In unison, as if they'd practiced they all turned and nodded, insincere smiles slowly appearing on their faces.

They arrived at the Jeffersonian and made their way to the conference room. As they sat a tall white haired man walked into the room.

"Hello everybody, I take it you wonder who I am. I worked with Doctor Temperance Brennan once a few months back and I thought I'd help with the case."

"When did you work with Brennan? And for what case?" Hodgins asked, suspicious as always.

"She told me about you, Hodgins right?" He nodded, "Well around six months ago there was a case, Nicholas Gibson, the man that was hacked to death. We never found the murderer, but I know she never stopped looking, and I liked her determination, so I thought I would help find her. I know you're all determined."

The group stared at the man before them. He was old, very old. But he seemed nice enough. They all nodded and told him to proceed.

"Well my name is Sam Gi—I mean Grolsch," he corrected, "I am a retired F.B.I agent. I worked with Brennan when you," he said pointing at Booth, "were looking after your son."

"You are named after a beer?" Booth sneered. The old man laughed.

"I guess so, yeah." Booth wasn't amused. He flared his nostrils and clenched his jaw. Containing the anger which filled his chest. He had no idea why he was so angry, but he was. Angela grabbed his hand and he froze, uncomfortable with the touch he removed his hand from hers.

Sam Grolsch had informed the group that they had two possible leads for Brenan's case. One which they'd followed from her B&B bracelet, and another from an area where they had found a hair follicle which belonged to her. He told them that he was having his team search high and low for Brennan, but Booth didn't think it was enough. At the end of the meeting they all went to the bar.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Booth asked Cam, angry.

"He seems nice Booth, and he wants to find Brennan." She said after taking a sip of beer.

"There's just something about him, y'know?" She didn't.

"I'm not good with people like you Booth. I would tell you to trust your instincts, but I think your wrong about this." She told him, as her hand lightly pat his shoulder blade. He shook his head but didn't say anything.

He woke up the next morning in Brennan's bed again. For a minute he forgot she was gone. Forgot about all the awful things that had happened in the last five months. But soon enough it all came back. Too soon if you asked him.

He made himself a piece of toast and butter. Pulled on a white shirt and black blazer. His black tie sat evenly around his neck, and his plain black belt buckle fit perfectly on his hip. He splashed his face with cold water and brushed his white teeth. He took one look in the mirror and felt shattered. He hadn't looked at himself for over a week. He'd avoided car windows, shop windows, and every mirror he'd seen. But now he stood face to face with himself. His eyes were bloodshot, deep purple underneath. The rim of his nose pink, along with the edge of his lips. He slammed his hand against the wall and a dent became apparent. _Shit. Bones would be so pissed if she was here. _But she wasn't so he was safe from her. But was he safe from himself?

As he arrived at the lab everyone stared. People he hardly knew pat his back and everyone looked at him as if he'd lost a love one. He had. Booth walked into Sweet's office and took a seat on the grey couch.

"Hello Agent Booth. It's good to see you here." Sweets exclaimed taking a seat across from Booth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, I purposely ended it before the conversation started. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Sorry I have't uploaded in so long. Again I'm not adding a long chapter, but I've been really busy.

Looking forward to any new comments :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I hate that I can't take credit for Bones, but I still can't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth hardly even tried to smile at Sweets. He sat there, his hands in his lap, chewing his lip.

"It's good to see you too." He lied. He didn't want to see anyone. Except her.

"How are you?" Sweets asked, his head tilted to one side. Booth cleared his throat.

"I'm fine," he said, "and you?"

"I'm okay. Did you spend the night at her apartment again last night?" Booth sighed, but didn't respond.

"I know this is hard Agent Booth. But we need to talk. So that we can find her."

"What good will talking do? She's missing. We should be looking, not talking."

"When did you last see Parker?" Booth was glad for the change in topic and replied, his temper calming.

"Two months ago." Sweet's eyes widened.

"Why haven't you seen him recently?"

"I've been busy. Quit being on my case."

"Okay Agent Booth. This is serious. You need to see your son. He may help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you with getting back on track. Getting on with your life. Routine." That did it. How could he get on with his life without Bones? He stood and shook his head.

"Agent Booth, please don't go."

"Fuck off Sweets." He said, slamming the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boothmade his way to her apartment. As he stepped out of the car he heard a cry. He ran to where the sound came from, on the ground was a patch of blood. Nothing but a patch of blood. He looked up and around, his hand on his gun.

"Hello?" He called out, "Is anyone there?"

Nothing but a patch of blood.

He knelt beside the puddle and noticed at the bottom of it there lay a white piece of paper. He put his fingers in, wincing as the warm blood stained his hand. He held the paper away from his body and unfolded it. It read;

_Agent Booth. To be reading this letter now, you must've put your hand in her blood. You may be wondering about that her whom I refer to. Well that her, is Dr. Temperance Brennan._

The letter slipped from his bloody fingers and he stood. Turned his back on Brennan's blood and ran.

He reached his car and barely got in when he started accelerating forwards. He made it to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins stood at the doorway to Brennan's office, his face solemn.

"Hodgins!" Booth shouted a t the top of his lungs, grabbing Hodgins arm with the hand that still carried Brennan's blood.

"What? What is it Booth?"

"Send some police to the alleyway off of Cumberland St. near Reno Road."

"Angela, get some people over to Cumberland off Reno." Angela nodded and ran.

"Booth," Hodgins said pulling him into Brennan's office, "What happened?"

"There is a pile of B-bone's blood. With a letter. Hodgins, we might be too late."

"Booth don't you dare give up! Don't you dare give up on her until there is evidence."

Holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers Booth tried to build up the courage to talk.

"Brennan wouldn't want you to give up. She is counting on you to hold up Booth."

"Bones wouldn't want me jumping to conclusions."

"No, no she wouldn't." A few tears betrayed Hodgins and slid over his eyelids. He wiped at them harshly and grabbed Booth. They hugged for a few seconds, before both of them pushed the other away.

"Shall we go?" Booth asked standing up on shaky feet. Hodgins nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. Its been a really long time.

I got a puppy during the Christmas holidays and had totally underestimated how difficult they are to look after! I mean totally worth it. Still difficult.

Reviews are very much appreciated, as always.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Bones, or any of its marvellous characters. Sad but true.

* * *

By the time Booth and Hodgins arrived at the scene where Bones' blood was, there was a team of 3 F.B.I agents and a few training anthropologists testing everything for evidence. Hodgins walked up close to the puddle and shuddered at the idea that this had once been running through the veins of his beloved co-worker and friend.

"You don't have to be here Agent Booth." One of the F.B.I agents told Booth as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I know." Booth replied and walked to where Hodgins stood.

"This is awful, but I think I can get some particulates and run them when we get back to the lab." Hodgins said staring at the blood stained concrete.

"Yeah. Good idea."

"Should we tell Grolsch? He'd want to know."

"Let's wait until we have some information. I'm going to the bar. Are you coming?"

"Nah man. I'll be there later."

Booth left the crime scene and made his way to the bar.

* * *

"I'll have a beer." Booth said as he sat at the bar stool.

"Hello," a young blond came to Booth's side and sat next to him, "I'm Jodie. What's your name?" Setting down his beer, Booth looked at the barely-legal girl next to him.

"Seeley."

"What a great name! I've always wanted to meet a man with an interesting name." Booth grunted.

"What's the matter honey?" Jodie raised her hand to the side of his head and played with the short hair there.

"Nothing. I would just prefer to be left alone, y'know." He tried to nudge the girls hand off of his hair but she didn't get the hint and instead took it as an invitation to lean her slim body into his.

"I think I know how to make you feel better." She giggled.

"I don't think you do." He said, standing up.

"Oh. Are we leaving?"

"WE are not going anywhere. I am going home. Goodnight."

"Jerk." Jodie whispered as Booth left the bar.

* * *

When Booth arrived in front of Brennan's apartment the crime scene had been cleaned up. Just a light red stain marred the ground. He walked up to it and knelt down. Staring at it, he felt a small part of his heart break off. Groaning, he stood and walked to the front door. Once he was inside her apartment he walked to her bedroom and to her second drawer, where her night clothes lay. He picked up a piece of tattered fabric and held it to his nose. It smelled like Brennan. Warm, sweet and fresh. For minutes he stood there and told himself she would come back to him. However, he couldn't help but feel riddled with guilt. Guilt that he had let her go missing. And, guilt for never telling her how he really felt. Willing her to come home safe and sound, Booth went to bed feeling sick, like he had every night for the past five and a half months.

* * *

:) Hope you liked it. I will hopefully be updating more regularly from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy-

This has been a long time coming..

I've been busy, hopefully I will be better at uploading more regularly!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones or any of the characters :'(

Booth woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a glass breaking. Jumping out of Brennan's bed he ran to her dresser and grabbed his gun. Slowly, he stalked into the living room, and saw a shadow lurking in the darkness.

"Who the fuck is there?" He shouted.

"It's me Booth." A small female voice cried.

Booth's heart slowed and his skin burned. Brennan.

"Bones? Is that you? Bones?"

"No," the voice became louder, "it's Angela. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just, I needed to talk to you."

An awful cold chill came over Booth and he lowered his gun.

"That's alright Angela. What is it?"

Booth padded into the living room and switched on the over head light just before he dropped onto the sofa. He patted next to him, to indicate for Angela to sit. Noticing as he did, the glass Angela must've knocked over in the dark.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"How'd you get in here?" He looked around, confused.

"Brennan gave me a key a year ago when she went away so I could come check on her plants." She sighed.

Gulping down his sadness Booth nodded.

"Booth? I had a.. a premonition. I know, it sounds stupid right? Completely ridiculous. But, I swear to god. I saw you, and I saw Brennan. She was limp, in your arms. She looked..bad.. sick, maybe even, dead.." She whispered the last word on a strangled breath.

His chest was tight, and as much as Angela's premonition sounded like a load of bull, he had a hard time not believing it. Because, it meant there was still hope that they could find Bones.

"Then what happened?" He asked leaning forward.

"Then, t-t-then there was a gunshot. That's when I woke up. I couldn't sleep after that. I had to tell you, you don't believe me do you?" She looked around nervously.

Grabbing her shaking hand in his searing hot one Booth looked into Angela's eyes.

"I can't afford not to believe you Angela. Because, we have nothing else to go on, and as we all know, you were Brennan's best friend. Sometimes people just know. Y'know?"

She nodded.

Her arms ached. The smell of blood was intoxicating. Everything was muffled and all she could think about was the sting in her ankle. She needed to get out of this place. She had to tell Booth she was okay. She needed to tell him everything. She needed to make sure Angela knew she was okay. She needed to be okay.

Muffled footsteps slowly arrived next to her. She tried to look up and saw him. The man who'd kept her chained for such a long time. She didn't know how long to be exact. She just knew it had been a very long time.

He looked down at her menacingly and suddenly everything went blank.

"Grolsch." Booth nodded as he walked into Sam Grolsch's office.

"Hey Booth. What's going on?" Sam said, stacking some papers.

"I've got to tell you something. I, there's, I have to say man, I don't have a good feeling about you working on this case." Booth paced the office with an urgency that had him clenching his fists and jaw.

"Oh, and why's that? Have I upset you in some way?"

"It's been fucking 5 and a half months and you have two freaking leads on Bones! How in-fucking-competent do you have to be?" Punching the wall, Booth seethed.

"Seeley, I've only been working on this case for 2 months and I know it's not a lot.. But it's something." Sam looked genuinely confused, and that confused Booth.

"I haven't been allowed to fully participate in this case as it is believed my feelings for Brennan are too intertwined and it has been agreed that I would not help contribute to finding her. So you better fucking tell me the truth you asshole! Your feelings are intertwined in this case too, aren't they?"

Nervously, Sam fiddled with his glasses. He took a deep breath.

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't," Booth leaned on Sam's desk and put his face right in front of Sam's, " don't you fucking dare lie to me, Sam Gibson. I know who you are. You think you're so clever. Then find Bones. Find her or I will fire your ass."

"You have no place firing me!"

"You have no right being on this case when the victim on Bones' last case was your brother! This means you have a personal role in this. That means you can't work to your full capacity. Finally, that means you won't find my Bones!"

"The death of my brother does not affect my ability to work on this case. If anything it helps. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I wouldn't want that to happen to you Booth. I swear."

Booth flared his nostrils and held back his argument. Booth slammed the door as he left Sam's office.

When Booth went to bed that night he thought about Bones. He thought about her life. He thought about his life. Furthermore, he thought about what it would mean for them to share a life. Then he thought about his son, as the sound of a floorboard creaking filled his consciousness. His eyes shot open, and so did the bedroom door.

Comment :)


End file.
